Dares always come with consequences
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: Now a series of one-shots! Dares are always fun, but there's always something bad to follow which you will see now. Used to be 'The Dare' Still probably is related to OBHF ...somewhere -
1. Pucker Up

"Come on Cub I _dare _you"

"No way in hell"

"Err…what if I gave you a million pounds?"

"Do you own a million pounds?"

"…oh come, there's got to be something!"

Eagle looked slightly desperate as he waited for Alex to say something. It had taken him all night to think of something fun when the dare hit him and he was determined to make it happen, just too see the look on everyone's face.

"No" Alex stated blatantly. He knew that a bored Eagle was never a good thing, this being the result.

"What if…I got you loads and loads of sweets and chocolate?"

"Eagle, only _you_ want that"

Eagle humphed "Fine then" He was about to leave Alex's room when he thought of something "What if I gave you the keys to the car, I'd let you drive and everything though of course I'd have to come with you but still!"

Alex thought about it. That didn't sound like a bad deal, a short dare compared to a whole days worth of fun or at least until they got caught.

"I'll do it but does it in anyway mean that I will enjoy it or gain anything good from it. I absolutely despise what I am about to do and no jokes are too be made about it EVER"

Eagle nodded satisfied "Deal, now go do it"

Alex growled lightly at Eagle finding a way to make him do it so he kept the thought 'for the car, for the car, for the car' going through his head as he entered the living room.

Snake and Ben watched as Alex went over to Wolf who was reading the newspaper. Wolf put down the paper as he felt Alex's presence over him.

"Yes?"

Gasps and a gleeful laugh followed what happened next.

As quick as he could possible do Alex leaned forward and kissed Wolf full on the lips. With no one saying anything Alex gave a glance to Eagle and walked out of the door.

Eagle trailed after his with a bounce in his step and on the way picked up the car keys.

* * *

The next morning a phone call had been made to the apartment. Apparently there had been a car crash; the car had smashed into a street lamp. No one was hurt but there was no car insurance.

**This is in no way an Alex/Wolf slash, just Eagle and his dares. Please review? **

**^-^**


	2. Every Man Has His Soft Side

"This is boring" Eagle whispered loudly to Alex as Snake gave a lecture on the importance of being a medic.

Although they were meant to be silent during no one really cared…except for the person giving the lecture.

"Eagle, if you don't mind, would you please be quiet?" Snake asked putting down some bandages.

"But me and Cub are bored" he whined ignoring Alex digging his elbow into his ribs for getting him into it as well.

Snake sighed. "Well seeing as I can't imagine either or you being medics why don't you just go outside and wait until it's over"

Eagle grinned "Come on!" He dragged outside and plonked him on the grass.

Alex took a look around and found when you weren't there for training, the entire place didn't hate you and the weather was ok, it wasn't such a bad place to be. After everyone heard how many missions he'd done and the injuries he'd sustained they'd all accepted him as one of the guys, not just the kid who'd wormed his way into the SAS. Still, he was glad they were only staying here for Snake to give his lecture. Wolf and Ben had gone for a jog while Eagle and Alex were meant to be watching.

Now they had nothing to do, which was a really bad thing in Alex's opinion.

"Hey Cub, I have an idea"

Alex raised an eyebrow "And what would that be?"

"Weeeelll I was thinking, we could, you know have a dare game again!"

Alex sighed "Because that last one worked out so well" He still had nightmares from coming home after the call had come in.

"But I'm boooored"

Alex was starting to wonder who the adult was and who the child was.

"Well what is your dare then?"

Eagle's face lit up "Right. I dare you to go into the sergeant's office and take something, and not just something small like a pencil, I mean something good!"

"Sorry Eagle but I don't feel like dying, and anyway, how am I supposed to get in there?"

"That's easy! He always goes out to watch some of the recruits right about now so his office will be empty and I'm sure a super spy like you could do it!"

"If you don't remember, I am injured so don't expect me to pull some back flip crap like that"

"Don't worry man" Eagle clapped Alex on the back "It will all go smoothly, trust me"

* * *

Alex couldn't believe it, but Eagle was right. It was easy, all he had to do was make sure no one was looking, have Eagle as look out and go in. It wasn't even locked and if Alex had been on a mission he's thought it was 'too easy' but then who would dare go into the Sergeants office. Dare… Alex snickered quietly.

Alex looked around for something but there was literally nothing of value. He took a look in some draws, nothing much there either…until he got to the bottom draw. He chocked down a laugh and emptied the who contents in a bag he'd taken in with him just so when he came out no one noticed him holding something he shouldn't…or in this case a _lot _of things.

He came out and shut the door and Eagle as good as pounced on him.  
"So whadya get?!!!"

Alex smiled "I think this deserves a…larger audience"

Eagle was more intrigued now and kept trying to dive into Alex's bag but Alex wasn't going to let the secret be ruined so soon.

Alex entered Snake's lecture and a frustrated sigh could be heard as the door banged on the wall.

"Now what do you want?"

"I think this is worth the time Snake, it'll only take a moment" Alex answered smirking.

Snake gave a resigned moan "Go ahead…it's not like I was planning on finishing this or anything…" he trailed off as Alex stepped to the front. He cleared his throat.

"Right, we all know the sergeant is one scary guy but every guy has a soft side doesn't he. And, well…I think I've found just that"

Alex opened his bag and emptied it on the table. The entire room was speechless.

Spilled on the table was Britney Spears, Britney Spears, Britney Spears.

There was CD'S, photos with hearts around them , signatures and even a bobble head that sang 'Hit me baby one more time' which was conveniently playing at that moment. Alex was so busy laughing he didn't hear the yelp but he did hear the screaming that came after.

"CUB YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS"  
Ah crap.

'_Hit me baby one more time'_

**I have decided to carry on! I will write these in between writing OBHF or when inspiration hits me. I may try some dares with other members of K-Unit but feel free to give me your own ideas and I will use the ones that I could work with. I wasn't even listening to the song but I think the title fits with what will happen to Cub now. **

**Adios ^-^ **


	3. Super Ben?

Ben groaned "I've got to report to Blunt today about Alex's progress"

Wolf grinned "Sounds fun"

Ben gave a weary glare and slumped into the sofa more "I hate seeing the guy, almost like I'm staring death in the face itself, he's just…I don't know! Like…a robot, Ergh"

Wolf went silent and it took a few minutes before he spoke again and smiled.

"Hey Ben, you've heard about Eagle giving Alex these dares, right?"

"How could I forget, the sergeant has banned him from coming now which is a right pain in the arse but then again I did always wonder why he was so eager to get back into his office sometimes…"

Wolf shivered, it was just plain freaky that the sergeant liked Britney Spears. "Anyway, it seems it has given me an idea, one that could prove to make your visit, lets say, a bit different to the normal ones"

"What do you have in mind?"

Wolf mumbled his idea in Ben's ear and Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You dare me to do WHAT?!"

"Do you want boring or do you want interesting?"

"I'll get fired"

Wolf scoffed "Course you wont, who knows maybe you'll get some emotion out of Mr. Blank"

"I'll be the laughing stock of the place!"

"Or the man who was brave enough to do it"

Ben hesitated; Wolf could be every convincing when he wanted to be. "Where would I get the stuff?"

"Leave it too me, I know people"

"but…" Ben sighed.

"So you'll do it?"

"Why not" Ben waved a dismissive hand and Wolf leapt up making his way to the phone.

Two hours later they were in the car on their way to the Royal and General. Ben sat in his seat uncomfortably as Wolf drove.

"Are you _sure _I wont get fired or anything like that?" He asked Wolf for the ninth time.

"Look Fox, if you can't do this then what can you do?"

"Anything but…" he mumbled.

"Just remember, I will be outside the door watching and if you don't do it well…let's just hope it doesn't come to that"

Ben felt a cold breeze pass through him and suddenly a lot more confidence filled him. Yeah, this would be fine, he would do it…he wouldn't want to see what Wolf would come up with if he didn't.

Wolf parked and then entered and soon enough they were stood outside the office. Ben took his coat off and passed it too Wolf who was back to grinning.

"In ya go!" Wolf literally pushed Ben into the office who on the way got into a pose and stood in the centre of the room.

He took a deep breathe and…"When trouble in near I am…err…here! Up, up and away!!!"

Yes, there was Ben, in a superman costume with a puffing out chest quoting famous words in front of the head of MI6, his hand sticking out towards the sky, his head following it.

Then suddenly a splutter could be heard, no, not by Blunt…but by MRS JONES?!

Her face had gone red and she tried to hide her laughter behind her hand but it wasn't working. Her stomach was bent as she tried to conceal it but her giggles were just coming out.

Ben smiled at his accomplishment and then turned his head to look at Blunt. His face hadn't even moved.

"Agent Daniels"

"…Yes?"  
"You're fired"  
"…DAMN YOU WOLF"

**This is due to BIG writers block for the next chapter of OBHF so your lucky. I actually am having a hard time to get ideas for this as well so remember, your idea's are very welcome. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!! I wont do shout-outs on this too keep the AN short…well shorter. Btw this one is not related to OBHF.**


	4. Don't hurt Buttons!

It had taken a while but Ben had finally convinced Blunt to give him his job back surprisingly with Jones backing him up. Now he had the time he decided to spend it on the thing he had wanting to get since the incident. Revenge.

Unluckily for him Ben wasn't very good when it came to dares but reading the paper he found the perfect thing.

Wolf was sitting drinking his coffee when Ben called him over. He found it quite odd as since he had done the dare Ben had been on permanent silent treatment to him. He would say he was annoyed by it…but in all honesty he found it quite peaceful. If only he could do the same with Eagle…

"Look what they're advertising" Ben said as he pointed to an advert in the paper. Wolf leaned in and read 'Cinderella Ugly Sister Needed'

Wolf looked from the newspaper to Ben and again and then took a step back, a look of pure horror on his face. "No, no, no, no WAY!"

Ben grinned "But Wolf look, no experience required, just a good memory and a good comedy ability and they specifically asked for a male to do the job. You fit the bill"

"Well you can forget about it, what in your right mind thinks I'll do it"

"Oh but Wolf,_ I dare you_"

Wolf glared at Ben "No"

Now it was Ben's turn to get angry "Oh but when it's me doing the dare I have to. And mine was just as embarrassing as this will be! And anyway, I haven't forgotten your little song of 'Girls just want to have fun' just do what you did then on stage. They'll love you"

Two red patches started forming on Wolf's cheeks and he turned away. Ben chuckled and then stated "You forget Wolf, I do work for MI6, I have powerful friends that could just make you…poof" He emphasised the poof with a circular movement of his hands and Wolf's confident attitude weakened. He would think Ben was joking if not for the fact he would do anything to get Wolf back for him almost losing his job.

"…Fine I'll do it but there'll probably be loads of people there and I'm not going to try hard to get it"

Ben nodded "Oh that's ok" Inwardly he smiled

* * *

The next day Wolf turned up for the auditions and there was no one there auditioning.

"We were meant to have more but they never turned up. Its unfortunate but lets see what you've got Mr. Lobezno"

* * *

Two weeks later and Ben was gathering up Alex, Eagle and Snake.

"Come on guy's we've got to go" he said as the three others looked at him curiously.

"Where're we going Ben and where's Wolf" asked Alex.

Ben tapped his nose "It's a surprise"

"It wouldn't have anything to do with him leaving for long periods each day would it" queried Snake.

Ben just started whistling and opened the door. They didn't live too far from the from the building so it was an easy walk. They exited and they were on their way.

After much badgering to Ben on the trip he was relieved they were finally sitting down. The rest of them were wondering what they were doing sitting in a pantomime, especially to see Cinderella.

The lights dimmed and a spot light came on. The woman playing Cinderella came on and the show began. But it wasn't long at all until the fun bit began. Cinderella just finished her line and then three people came in wearing very large dresses and plastered in make-up but it was only one of them that K-Unit were interested in.

"And the silver polished and we'll be wanting tea and scone drops and chocolate cake and cucumber sandwiches at 3:45 precisely" said that one putting on such a high voice the whole audience burst into laughter. The ugly sister would have shone bright red if not for the white powder on they're face. They also had on bright red lipstick, an orange wig and a long blue dress with ruffles and everything.

"Careful with all that food, you don't want it too go to your thighs!" shouted Ben to a feminine looking Wolf and the audience laughed along with him and the play carried on.

By the end none of K-Unit thought they'd had that much fun. Each of them spent the time watching and finding opportunities to shout out when Wolf's part, each time earned them a glare but it couldn't be held for long as he had to do his part.

When it was the end there was a surprise not even Wolf knew about. As Cinderella and the prince got married and Wolf was on the side lines supposed to be looking glum the one playing Buttons **[1] **came on and shouted "Who thinks the baddies need to be punished a bit more"

Everyone cheered and then Buttons went to a rope and pulled. A large amount of green glop was poured onto the ugly sister and the mother but it was the final straw for Wolf who'd had enough of being embarrassed.

"Alright you come here!" He shouted walking towards Buttons who 'eeked' and soon he was running around with Wolf hot on his heels ready to do many painful things to the small annoying man.

That night Ben was in the prison bailing out Wolf who was still wearing his costume.

"That's £300 you owe me Wolf, in your own time oh and by the way. I think I saw some chap over there eyeing you up"

That night there were many phone numbers for Wolf. None of them from females, but very blind or disturbed males.

**Wanted to have a funny ending, and that came out. I am seriously struggling with ideas so like I have said, ideas welcome and I have had a few but more would be appreciated so I could mold them. I used an online script as I have forgotten what happened and when they came in and such but I used to love pantomimes and I have seen Cinderella. Hope you liked it ^-^**

**[1] I think its Buttons for this **


	5. A Slippery Situation

**Disclaimer: Must I say it for about the 20****th**** time? …I thought not. **

Eagle gawped at the lion in front of him which stared right back at him.

"Why's it looking at me?" asked Eagle not moving his head.

"Maybe because you keep looking at him?" suggested Alex shaking his head.

"Well I'm only staring at him cos he's staring at me!"

Sighing Alex wondered why on earth they had to go to the zoo. Maybe it was for a break from all the dares they had been doing to each other. And, now he thought about it, he realised he hadn't actually pulled a prank. He looked at Snake who was trying to figure out the map. And Snake hadn't actually done anything. Perhaps while they were there he could use the time to think of something.

Wolf went over to Snake. "Where next?"

"Err…" Snake started to looked a bit worried and then spoke again "I think it's the bird sanctuary"

Wolf squinted at the map and pointed at a small dot "What about that place?"

"Oh the err, reptile house…"

Alex smiled as he just realised why Snake seemed so nervous. He looked around to check it was empty before saying "Come on Snake, you want to see your namesake don't you?" Oh Alex never realised how fun it was making Snake squirm.

"…Course not but I'm feeling kinda light headed, I'm gonna go get a drink but you guys feel free to go on ahead without me"

Alex suppressed a laugh at Snake's attempts. "No need, you can have some of my water, let's go" Alex grabbed Snakes arm on the way leading the man into what could possibly be his worst nightmare.

* * *

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared…"

"Hey S...John look at this!" Eagle called out to Snake who looked like he was trying not to hyperventilate. Eagle bounded up to him and didn't seem to notice anything wrong. "It's like that one that I found in my boot once but way bigger, you have too see it!"

"Oh that's alright, I'm just fine here" Eagle frowned.

"But you can't see anything"  
"That's the point" Snake mumbled and then said louder "I'm just waiting for the crowed to die down. I want to enjoy this to the fullest"

Eagle shrugged "Alright" He went off too see some more things and he was instantly replaced by Alex who grinned and said "So, enjoying this?"

Snake glared at Alex "You already know so there's no need in torturing me"

"Oh I know that…it's just so fun"

Snake sighed "I knew I'd regret the day you start to become a real teen again"

Alex laughed and then thought of something. After all this dare business he'd never been able to actually do one himself and Snake hadn't actually had to do one…it was just to good an opportunity to miss.

"Hey, I've got an idea"

"…What?"

"Well…."

Snake heard Alex's idea and there were many protests and a lot of convincing and finally Snake agreed. No one was ever really sure what Alex said that made Snake do it.

* * *

It had been really quite easy to get the people out of the reptile house. All Alex had needed to shout was "Whoa is that one of those poisonous snakes out of its cage!" They were out before you could shout "Not!"

Funnily enough it had also managed to get Wolf, Eagle and Ben out before Alex could tell them that it would be a lie. He followed them out and told them what he had planned and they agreed to stand by the two entrances and 'warn' people about the 'snake problem'.

Also, the camera's and alarms weren't hard to disable, honestly it was too easy…much to Snake's dislike.

Ten minutes later that passed without any interruption Alex told K-Unit to come back in and they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Snake…he's…" Ben began but found he couldn't finish as he wondered how on Earth Alex had managed to make it happen.

A young girl entered, her mum following a few feet behind and she squealed.

"Mummy mummy look! There's a man inside with the Snake's!" She shouted running up to the glass.

As you might have guessed, it was in fact Snake inside the snake exhibit, non-venomous of course. He was sitting inside eyes glazed not daring to move as the snakes, who had found quite a bit of interest in him slithered over him.

Snake would have liked to do something, oh he would have liked to do many things to the slithery demons but common sense and a different fear of prisons and loss of money stopped him from 'accidentally' treading on them. So instead he took the most sensible action (in his opinion) to wait out the dare in a type of paralyzed state.

More people crowded around and Snake just sat there as they all gawked and gasped at him. Many parents and adults had gone to tell staff but so far none had come, perhaps not believing them.

Eventually security came and got Snake out of there asking him all these different questions. Snake just mumbled the whole time, his whole body was covered in a slippery slime substance and he could still feel the tingle in his body as if they were still slithering on them.

By the next day and Snake was feeling much better he let out his rage on Alex who just nodded smiling slightly and at the end of it he said.

"At least you've conquered your fear right? Think about it, without me you'd still be afraid of snakes!"

Alex ran away at the look Snake gave him.

**I think this will be the last chapter as I've found that my brain ran out of idea's and this would have been up sooner if I'd had the time cos I did have the imagination to think of things quite quickly near the end. **

**Thanks to everyone especially I love sci-fi 40 and NienkevH who reviewed all or almost all of the chapters. I'm glad you liked it!!!! You guys rock :3 **

**So that's it for this , 5's a pretty good number so anyway. I'll guess I'll try and think of more things for the sequel of OBHF which really is HARD! **


End file.
